


The Set Up

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Set Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Alec is the Current Producer for ABC, when he goes to view the set of the Disney Christmas Spectacular a few weeks before Christmas the last thing he expected was a set up!





	The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Fernanda as part of the 2018 Jalec Gift Exchange. I hope you like it Fernanda! I tried to do a famous AU and some oblivious mutual pining but it kind of ended up as a set up fic. I hope you don't mind!

Alec sighed as the alarm on his phone notified him it was time to go. Alec looked down at his paperwork again, groaning when he got to the host of the “ABC Disney Christmas Spectacular”. Hearing a knock on the door he glanced up to the door before checking his watch again. 

“Come in” He said, and shortly after his director for the show walked in. Magnus Bane was one of ABC’s finest directors, winning the network multiple awards for the show “The Mortal Instruments” . Smiling Alec stood and embraced his old friend. “Do you really need me there?” He questioned. “I trust Isabelle and Simon completely and they know what I and the studeo needs.” Magnus pulled back and lightly threw himself into the chair. 

“You’re seriously still not on about Jace are you?” The director asked. Jace Herondale was the star of “The Mortal Instruments” and the host of the “Disney Spectacular” He also happened to be the most attractive man Alec had ever seen. So it made perfect sense that the blonde would be dating his co-star Clary Fray. Shaking his head Alec grabbed his suit jacket before slipping it on. 

“Nope, we are not talking about Mr. Herondale. It’s just a couple weeks before Christmas and I haven’t done any shopping.” He lied “And if I don’t get Izzy something amazing she’s going to pout, and you know how she gets when she pouts.” Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“You have two weeks till Christmas, plenty of time to get Izzy that Gucci watch she’s been eying for months but won’t buy herself.” Alec paused looking at Magnus. 

“How do you know she wants a Gucci watch?” Magnus sighed. 

“Because that’s all she’s talked about on set since she saw it three months ago. And I know that Simon won’t be buying it for her, he’s buying something else. Now, I will take you to Gucci myself, and help you pick it out if you will just get your amazing ass into your overpriced Tesla and get to Disneyland. We are going to be late and while I don’t mind being fashionably late, I can’t for this. Cat will have my ass and I like it attached to my body.” Alec looked at his desk one more time before sighing. “Oh come on Grumpy Cat, Let’s go see your boy toy.” Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Magnus wrapped a hand over his mouth. Walking out past his secretary who took a picture. 

“Hello doll, I’m going to steal your network producer okay? Don’t tell his mom, I like my job and my head.” Alec looked at Jessica, his secretary, the blonde was trying so hard not to laugh at his predicament. When she made eye contact with the producer he rolled his eyes, it wasn’t really necessary for Magnus to kidnap him, but that was how his friend did things, and after 10 years of friendship, Alec was used to going along with the ride called Magnus. When the secretary accepted that Alec was in no actual danger, Magnus pulled his best friend along through the office. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jace sighed as he looked at his hair in the mirror as Caterina fixed it up. 

“Will you please stop pining.” Clary requested not looking up from her magazine. “If you’re not going to do anything about your crush on Alec then I don’t want to hear it.” Jace sighed again, this time longer and deeper. 

“Clary, he thinks we’re dating.” 

“Well, unless you’ve suddenly decided that you like vagina in the last fifteen minutes since the last time you used that excuse for not telling him, then that’s not the truth. Besides, that would mean I’d have to want to date you. No thank you. I’ll stick to our costume designer.” Clary smiled as she looked over to Maia’s area. After a few seconds she shook herself out of her own pining before turning back to Jace. “So tell him it’s a big misunderstanding, that you’re Gay and you want him, and have sex so that both of you can stop acting like love sick idiots whose puppy got kicked. It’s seriously pathetic” Jace shook his head. 

“Alec is not gay, and even if he was I highly doubt he’d go after someone like me--ow!” Jace pulled away from Cat turning back to see her holding up the hair brush that had whacked him in the back of the head. “What was that for?”

Cat stared at him before shaking her head. “That was me trying to pull your ass out of the river of denial. Jonathan, Alexander is so not straight that even I can tell from 3 miles away and I’ve met him twice.” Jace sighed and looked at his hands. 

“Still, doesn’t mean he dates actors, especially ones in his network. Technically he’s my boss.” Throwing her hands up Clary Tossed the magazine over to the side of the couch. 

“I can’t do this, I love you Jace, you’re my best friend, but I can’t handle you.” Walking towards the door of the trailer Jace pouted. 

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“To find Izzy, someone who doesn’t talk nonsense.” Closing the trailer door behind her, Clary found Izzy just a few steps away talking to one of the assistants. 

“And tell the bands that they only have 3-5 minutes between each set so make sure they’re warmed up and ready to go. Jace will film his little skits before it gets dark so that we can see him best on the rides. He’ll be going on the Matterhorn, the Indiana Jones Adventure, the Haunted Mansion, splash mountain, and then at the end of the night we will wrap it up on the Columbia, It’s not working right now, but we have permission to do some shots on there. While Magnus is doing those shots, we’re going to have a second camera set up for the bands. Give me every angle you’ve got so we’ve got stuff for the editing room.” The man nodded and Isabelle turned squealing with excitement when she saw Clary.  “Clary! What are you doing out here?! Why aren’t you with Jace?” Clary rolled her eyes.

“He’s pining over your brother again.” Izzy groaned as she looked down at her schedule. 

“Alec is trying to get out of being here… again because Jace is here.” Holding out her phone Clary is graced with the picture of Magnus dragging Alec through the office of ABC with his hand over the producer’s mouth. Immediately Clary burst out laughing. 

“Why are these two so damn stubborn?” Izzy asked. “Especially when they could be happy?” Clary threw her hands up again. 

“Your guess is as good as mine…” Clary drifted off before looking up at Izzy. “What time is Jace going to be on the Columbia?” She asked. Izzy looked down at the schedule. 

“Around 5PM, just as the sun is going down why?” Clary smirked looking at her phone. It was currently 3PM.

“Just do your job, my Job is go get Alec there too.” 

“Get me to go where?” Alec asked. Clary and Izzy froze before they turned to the Network executive. 

“Um.. you see there are a few places that I think would be great shooting locations! But we want to make sure that you approve of them before we bring the star of the show out there.” Alec raised an eyebrow before looking over at Izzy. “What is she doing here?” He asked. While there was no malice in his voice, there was a vague sense of annoyance. 

Thinking quickly on her feet Izzy wrapped her arm around Clary’s shoulders. “Clary was interested in learning the producer’s role in filming, so I told her that there were twelve spots that we had selected, but we only have time for six! So we need you to help us pick!” Clary looked at Izzy before glancing at Alec and nodding. 

“Yeah! We definitely need your opinion on some of these shooting places.” Alec looked between the two of them, clearly not amused. 

“Aren’t you supposed to have locations done months ago Isabelle?” Izzy frowned. 

“Of course big brother, but there are some classics that I felt needed a second opinion, please? It shouldn’t take too too long, besides they’re places like Pirates Lair and stuff like that, places that can give hints, but not spoil the next season of “The Mortal Instruments.” It would drive the fans nuts.” Looking between Clary and Izzy Alec sighed knowing that he wouldn’t win the fight. 

“Fine, but I want this to go by as quickly as possible, I need to watch at least some of the taping to make sure this is something worth it.” Izzy rolled her eyes and handed over the keys to the golf cart. “Okay it shouldn’t take too long. Here’s a map, you can take my golf cart, I’ll ride with Clary and a cameraman, you can ride with Jace!” Alec froze. 

“Um… what?” Seeing where Izzy was going Clary nodded. “No seriously! It will be so much fun! We’ll just go grab everyone and be on the way!” Alec went to protest but Clary and Izzy split leaving Alec standing there dumbfounded. 

  
  


XXXXXxxxxXXXXxxXXXxxXXXx

 

Clary smiled as she ran into Jace’s dressing room. “Are you about ready?” She asked. Jace threw on his Christmas sweater and nodded looking down. “I think so, this is all they gave me to wear said I could wear my own jeans?” Clary nodded before grabbing his hand. “Perfect! They need you for something!” Without another word she pulled him out the door and towards the golf carts. “This is your cart follow us.” Jace sat down in the passenger’s seat as Clary, Izzy and the cameraman took off. Looking around Jace was about to move over to follow when a hesitant knock came from the hood and Alec looked down. “Um… I guess I’m your driver?” He asked. 

“Fucking Clary” were the only words that spewed out of Jace’s mouth. “I’m sorry, I mean yeah of course. Clary told me to follow them?” Alec nodded before awkwardly slipping into the driver’s seat. 

“Are you guys in a fight or something? This close to Christmas?” Jace blushed and looked out the side, not wanting the executive to see his blush. 

“Um… no… Clary and I.. we uh… We were never like that… she’s more of a sister than a romantic interest. She doesn’t have the… plumbing.” Alec furrowed his brow, not quite getting what Jace was saying. 

“You won’t date her because she isn’t a plumber?” He asked, this caused Jace to burst out laughing and shaking his head. 

“No no no, I’m gay, she’s got the wrong plumb- you’re really not up to date on stuff are you?” Alec blushed. 

“Oh… Um.. no, I know what’s trending show wise, and what the trends for future interests would be, but unfortunately I’m not very good at.. That. So you’re… um.. You’re gay?” Suddenly Jace felt as though he’d made a mistake. What if Alec really wasn’t into men? What if this made him feel uncomfortable. 

“I uh… yeah… hope that doesn’t… freak you out or anything?” Alec shook his head. 

“I mean… I’d be a bit hypocritical if it did…. It’s not.. It’s not the network keeping you in the closet is it? Because my parents were a little weary at first but if they’re telling you to not come out I-” Jace put out his hand. 

“No no! It’s nothing like that, I just.. I guess I don’t see the point right now? People love the show, I’m not really in a place to date someone. I’m gone half the year in Canada and the only people I see are those who are on set all the time. I just… I’m not sure it would be fair you know?”  Alec nodded. 

“Same, I’m in Canada most of the year following up on shows, watching pilots being filmed going to screenings of pilots, besides, most of the time I’m not sure if someone wants to be with me because they like me, or they want their show to be picked up/not cancelled.” Jace bobbed his head in understanding. Before he could reply the girls ahead of them stopped in front of the Matterhorn. It was one of the places Alec had approved months ago. Slipping out of the golf cart Alec took a stutter step for Jace to catch up. His palms were starting to sweat and he had never been more grateful for a roller coaster in his life. Clearing his throat he fixed his jacket. 

“So, this was already approved…why am I here?” Izzy rolled her eyes. 

“It’s on it’s way to one of the other places, might as well be efficient and get the shots now?” Alec sighed. 

“Alright fine, let me know when you’re done.” Jace frowned as Alec walked back to the golf cart sitting down and pulling out his phone. 

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Clary whispered as Izzy had the camera men setting up the equipment. 

“We’ll be ready in 5 minutes. Jace, if you want to sit in the sled for a few shot tests? We might be able to do this in 2 takes.” Jace nodded and sat down in the first sled and the camera guy began making adjustments. As Izzy was reminding him what to say Clary walked over to Alec sitting next to him in Jace’s seat. 

“So… you two didn’t kill each other, that’s a good sign.” Alec glanced up briefly to see who it was before going back to his phone. 

“Contrary to my sister’s belief, I can hold conversations without turning to rage or disgust.” Looking up from his phone Alec watched as Jace took off on the first run screaming and laughing at the same time. The older male couldn’t help but watch as Jace let himself relax into the ride disappearing and  reappearing as he goes down the mountain. 

“Look, I know you like Jace. It’s obvious to everyone but him…” Alec opened his mouth but Clary stopped him. 

“I’m not dating him, and I honestly think you should go for it with him. You both deserve to be happy Alec…. Just… Think about it.” Without another word Clary got up and went back to Izzy’s side, smiling softly as she did. 

XXXxxxxxxXXXxxXxXXXXxx

 

They made it through four more stops that were planned and Alec was starting to think that Izzy and Clary were up to something, though he couldn’t know what. While traveling from one place to another Jace and Alec talked, getting to know each other. When it came time to go through the haunted mansion, Alec’s favorite ride, Izzy handed Alec the camera and nodded. “They need some side shots. Go.” Alec frowned. 

“I honestly have no idea what I’m doing with this thing Izzy, I’m a network producer, I’m not a cameraman.” Izzy shrugged and smiled. 

“You point it at his face, watch the monitor to make sure it’s fairly steady and enjoy the ride, you’ll go through it 3 times, we have to hurry if we want to get to the final shot on time.” Alec sighed but nodded. 

“You owe me a million favors” He whispered. After he had sat in the car with Jace and took off Izzy hugged Clary and laughed. “I beg to differ big brother, you’re going to be the one thanking me.” 

 

xxXXxxXxXXXX

 

Alec watched through the camera screen as Jace took in the ride, there would be voice over for all of the rides, explaining what was going on, and some cheesy dialogue to keep them entertained, and more importantly making the families want to come to Disneyland. Since they had three takes to get everything Jace looked at Alec and smiled. 

“This is my first time at Disneyland.” The blonde stated much to Alec’s surprise.  Putting down the camera Alec shook his head. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yeah, my dad… he wasn’t really one for amusement parks, he was more into martial arts. Super pissed I didn’t go pro, but it just wasn’t for me.” Alec nodded slightly and looked at Jace, really looked at him for the first time. 

“Why did you decide to go into acting?” He asked slowly bringing the camera up to record. 

“Well, because I like making people happy. I couldn’t imagine not going in and putting something together that someone else will watch, and maybe, even if it’s just for an hour, that person can forget all of their real life troubles and just be happy.” Alec smiled softly and nodded. When the ride was over Izzy watched the footage and smiled, taking the SD card out and slipping in a new one. 

“That was great, but can you do one with no talking? Maybe some pointing to the Jack Skellingtons?” Jace nodded and Alec blushed, embarrassed that their conversation had been called out. “Oh! And Alec? Make sure you get a shot of hatbox ghost, the fans love him.” Alec nodded and as the ride began again Alec smiled over at Jace who discretely rolled his eyes before pointing out the things that Izzy told him to.  When they went through the ride again Alec handed over the camera and Izzy nodded. “Perfect! Just in time to get the final shot on the Columbia! Come on it’s just across the way!” Looking over at Jace Alec shrugged. 

“How do you deal with this every day?” He questioned causing Jace to laugh. 

“Um… I’m not sure you want to know that answer.” He whispered. Jace bit his lip and Alec blushed. 

“Um… Maybe not?” Jace nodded and the team walked out from the ride wincing slightly at the dimming light.

The crew made fast time through the crowd to step aboard the Columbia. They were just going to take a few shots on it, but one of the Disney executives came on board. 

“So, we’ve gotten permission to let you guys take the boat out for a spin, You’ll only get one shot though.” Izzy smiled and nodded before motioning below deck. 

“We’ll start there, and come up through it. It’ll be perfect. Alec? Can you walk with the cue cards in front of Jace?” Alec sighed but nodded and as he walked below deck with Jace the blond came up behind him whispering in his ear. 

“I get through filming with Izzy for you,” without another word Jace put on his serious face, hitting the lines perfectly as they walked. It was for the end of the show, so he was wrapping up and wishing everyone a happy holidays. As they made it to the front of the boat Alec was swept up in the beauty of the shot. There was Jace, blond hair illuminated by the sun as it peaked below the treeline. With a final bon voyage Jace turned out towards the water. Izzy yelled cut and before anyone could move Alec shoved the cards towards the camera man stepping forward. Alec found himself mere inches from the man he’d been lusting for for years, the light encompassing everything in a golden haze. 

“I need to know.” Alec started. “What did you mean when you said you do it for me?” Jace bit his lip and smirked slightly, staring up at Alec. 

“I meant what I said… I do it for you, because… because I like you.” Alec nodded slightly as he stepped forward another inch, his nose a hair away from the blond’s. 

“I’m ...Can I kiss you?” The brunet asked and Jace nodded closing the distance between them.  As their lips touched Alec wrapped his arms around Jace, who did the same letting themselves get lost in the kiss. It took only a few moments before the cheers broke through their bubble causing them to step back, both blushing furiously. 

“It’s about fucking time!” Izzy yelled, a bright smile on her face. 

“It only took them like what? Three years?” Clary added. Jace looked at the two of them before turning back to Alec and pulling him in for another kiss. It was only when Alec was distracted did a middle finger appear through the light. 

  
  



End file.
